Golden Sun: The Power of Sol
by Saiyagal
Summary: (GS/DBZ) The Sol Star is the most powerful of all the Elemental Stars. The gods gave it to the wrong protecter. This story is about the boy who had to live with the consequences. *UPDATED! JENNA FAINTS TWICE!!!*
1. Ch 1 The Start

(Golden Sun/DBZ crossover) Long ago there were five Elemental Stars. But because its power so surpassed the other Stars, the Sol Star was taken away from the hidden sanctuary of Sol Sanctum and hidden in the body of a single person. Each time that person dies, the Star goes to the next chosen. But after hundreds of years, a mistake is made: The Sol Star goes to a young boy not from the world of Golden Sun! In order to rectify that mistake, the gods cause the poor boy to be taken from his own world and put into the world of Golden Sun. Years later, his new life is interrupted by a fateful storm centered in a lonely mountaintop village.  
  
Ch 1 - The Start  
  
Gohan whittled the woodblock in his hand using the little knife Vegeta had given him for his birthday. It was a very good knife, made of the sharpest, toughest metal in the universe, with the handle etched with two symbols (one of them the royal crest of Vegeta, and the other his saiyan side's crest). The woodblock was starting to look like the head of Shenron, complete with individual scales, horns, and haughty expression.  
  
Sitting next to the lake, a tree at his back, flowers all around and birds sing above, all made him feel much better. Ever since the Cell Games exactly one year ago, being alone with only nature nearby helped him calm himself. Sparring with Vegeta wasn't bad, either - Vegeta never talked, just fought him until he could fight no more. He seemed to understand.  
  
Gohan set down the completed Shenron and stood up. He picked it up again and went to his room. Once there, he put the carving among the others he'd made over the year with lesser knives. He'd made each of the Z Warriors and a fair few of the villains he had met, such as Garlic Jr., Frieza, and the Ginyu Force (plus the little frog Ginyu was now). Then he left the room and headed back out.  
  
He was sitting at the lake again, another woodblock in his hand, when he saw it. At first he thought it was just his imagination. But after staring for a few moments, it didn't go away, so he laid the block down and walked around the lake to the forest on the other side. The bright speck of light got brighter and brighter.  
  
He moved aside a fern and saw a little glass ball glowing on the ground. Yellow, red, and orange swirled around inside of it, making a beautiful sunny color. He picked it up and felt a rush of power shoot straight up his arm. At the same instant, the glow became a blinding flash which engulfed him. He screamed in panic.  
  
A voice in his head whispered, I am so sorry, young one, for putting you through this. It is my fault for making the mistake in the first place. But in order for my world to survive, you must live, grow old, and die there. You are a catalyst in the wrong place, a hero in a world in which you do not belong. You will meet and know me, when the time is right. Until then, Son Gohan, may you live in peace.  
  
"But who are you!" Gohan yelled.  
  
I am Sol. I wish you luck, for your path is not an easy one. But rest assured, you will find eternal happiness - and understanding - one day.  
  
"You bastard, I want to go home! Let me go home!" There was no answer.  
  
As if from far off, he thought heard Vegeta yell, "Gohan!" His bleary senses weren't working right. But it was too late. His world went black. 


	2. Ch 2 The Sky's Gift

(Golden Sun/DBZ crossover) Long ago there were five Elemental Stars. But because its power so surpassed the other Stars, the Sol Star was taken away from the hidden sanctuary of Sol Sanctum and hidden in the body of a single person. Each time that person dies, the Star goes to the next chosen. But after hundreds of years, a mistake is made: The Sol Star goes to a young boy not from the world of Golden Sun! In order to rectify that mistake, the gods cause the poor boy to be taken from his own world and put into the world of Golden Sun. Years later, his new life is interrupted by a fateful storm centered in a lonely mountaintop village...  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't know if you all hated the first chapter or loved it or what, because nobody reviewed! Come on people, be nicer then that! I worked pretty hard on this...anyway, if you could PLEASE review this time, I would be much obliged. Gods, I'll give you all cyber cookies if you do!!!  
  
Ch 2 - The Sky's Gift  
  
Ten-year-old Isaac ran laughing through the green field on the way to Vale Cave, racing against his best friend Garet. Ahead, Felix and Jenna already waited, having been there for an hour already. Garet had gotten in trouble with his dad for not cleaning his room, and knowing that he would never get out without help, Isaac had stayed to make sure he got the job done. Now they were late.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Garet puffed from behind him.  
  
"You really should be in better shape, Garet! I can beat you, no sweat, you lazy bum!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Garet redoubled his pace, nearly passing him. He laughed and put on an extra burst of speed, leaving Garet behind in the dust.  
  
Suddenly a brilliant flash of light lit up the sky. Isaac stopped and held his arm over his eyes, then fell over as he felt Garet run straight into him. Both heard another loud THUMP that certainly wasn't from either of them.  
  
Slowly the glow faded away and Isaac was able to uncover his eyes to a startling sight - the body of a boy about Felix's age lay in front of them, a body that had not been there a moment before. He had spiky black hair, baggy blue jeans, a loose blue button-up shirt, and a white T-shirt underneath. He was not moving.  
  
Garet got up, holding his head. "By the power of Sol, what just happened?"  
  
Isaac shook his head wordlessly and gestured to the boy in the grass. They heard footsteps coming closer, and Felix and Jenna came into view. The siblings stopped and stared down at the boy, then Felix gazed over at Garet and Isaac. "What's going on?" he asked calmly, only his eyes showing any shock.  
  
"I'm not sure," Isaac responded. "Garet and I were racing over here - he had to clean his room and I stayed to help him, so I could make sure he did it - and then there was this huge blast of light, during which we both had to stop and cover our eyes. When we opened them, this guy was laying where he hadn't been before."  
  
Felix shook his head. "We were waiting for you two at the cave when we saw a flash over in the direction. I thought a meteorite hit this little area."  
  
Jenna nodded with a shudder. "I was terrified we wouldn't be able to get back home."  
  
Felix put an arm around his sister, and the four of them looked down once more. A stampede of panicked feet behind them heralded the arrival of the other villagers. Their parents rushed foreword and hugged them and asked if they were okay. The Mayor and the Great Healer stopped and stared at the boy in the grass. "Where did this young one come from, children?" the Mayor inquired.  
  
Isaac and Felix explained. But their words were cut short when the boy stirred.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan felt life coming back to him. Slowly he regained the ability to open his eyes and sit up. Once he felt he could do so without dropping dead, he moaned and pulled himself up.  
  
The first sight which met his eyes was the stock-still silence of a large group of people staring in unflattering surprise at him. He realized that he was sitting in the grass, and he quickly got up. Still no one said anything. "Um.hi?" he whispered into the silence.  
  
An old wise man with an odd headdress and flowing white robe stepped foreword and solemnly extended a hand. "Welcome to Vale, young stranger. I am the Great Healer. Who are you, and how did you come to us?"  
  
Gohan hesitantly shook the man's hand. "Well, I'm...My name is Gohan. And...I don't really know how I got here. Kami, I don't even know where I am. You said this place is called Vale?"  
  
"Yes. It is our village, the home of the sacred Sol Sanctum. We are blessed with the power of Psynergy, granted to us by the great god of the sun, Sol, and his beautiful wife Luna, goddess of the moon."  
  
"Sol - what? Psynergy? What's that? You said Sol is a god?!" A god did this to me?!  
  
The Great Healer looked puzzled. "You don't know of Psynergy? Or of the gods?"  
  
"No, I don't. This Sol guy is the one who sent me here, that's what I know!"  
  
This, apparently, was quite a revelation. The crowd whispered excitedly and the Great Healer smiled. "So you were sent to us by the gods. You are a true gift from the sky's mystic realms!"  
  
"But - I'm not-" Gohan began. But nobody listened to him. They were too excited to hear a word he was saying now. He sighed and closed his mouth to wait.  
  
He felt a hand pull his sleeve. He turned around to face a boy about his age with gently spiking brown hair and lovely dark purple eyes. "Hi," the boy said with a small smile. "My name is Felix. This-" he gestured to the girl, "-is my sister, Jenna."  
  
"I'm Garet," another boy, this one with reddish brown spikes, grinned.  
  
"Isaac is who I am," the last said quietly. He had red-blonde spikes in the same style as Gohan's, and eyes so blue they seemed to glow with a light all their own.  
  
Gohan smiled back, nervous. "Hi, everyone. My name is Gohan."  
  
Felix's smile grew bigger. "Hey, since you don't really seem to belong, we'll help you belong!" He put an arm around the demi saiyan's shoulders. "We'll be the best friends you ever had!"  
  
Gohan silently debated. If he told Felix to leave him alone, he'd probably get home sooner and be miserable while he was here. If he accepted Felix's offer, it might take longer but he would have real friends his own age, for the first time in his life...With a Son grin, Gohan shook his hand happily. "Sure thing!" 


	3. Ch 3 The Storm

A/N: Yay, I got reviews! I'm happy now! Well anyway, here's my responses...  
  
XT-Zealot: Yes, he is! And yes, I am!  
  
Ivan-Hammet: Well, of COURSE Ivan's gonna be in it! You think I can do a proper Golden Sun fic WITHOUT him?! Okay, I'm calm now. Yeah. He's there. Just.not yet. Keep reviewing and waiting, kay?  
  
Golden Sun: The Lost Guy: Interesting name. Um, no, I don't really plan on Piccolo being here...Sorry. But keep reading anyway. (I just don't know how in the world I'd get him here!)  
  
Yeah, that's it...Give me more, ya'll!  
  
Ch 3 - The Storm  
  
It had been four years since that fateful day when Son Gohan had fallen from the skies into the idyllic village of Vale. He had been officially adopted by the whole village but he stayed with Felix, Jenna, and their parents as another son, another brother. The memories of his life with Goku and Chichi, with the Z Warriors, were still deeply embedded in his soul, but the old dream of returning was becoming more and more distant. If he cared to be truthful, life here reminded him of his own life before Ratiz, and he knew it could never be like that back home.  
  
Actually, there was three big things bothering him about staying here. First, he still missed his family. Second, he loved it here and couldn't leave. It bothered him because what if he did eventually find a way home? He wanted to go home really bad but didn't want to leave Vale. Total paradox.  
  
The last problem was his ki was gone. He had discovered its absence the same day he'd fallen from the skies, when he'd tried to sense the powers of the people around him and failed utterly. By tentatively testing each day, he'd slowly come to realize that the only thing he could do with his ki anymore was sense the life energy of living things - basically, if they were alive or not. Seeing as he was now living in a sleepy little isolated town up in the mountains, there didn't seem much use for that.  
  
The now 16-year-old Gohan gazed up at the clear blue sky. Normally he hung out with Felix, but today he was fishing with his father while Jenna went off to play with Garet, and Isaac was in bed with a cold. So that left him to his own devices (he didn't like hanging with Jenna and Garet - their future was way too obvious, much to Felix's displeasure).  
  
A sound in the distance caught his attention suddenly. He glanced towards Mt. Aleph, the huge extinct volcano which watched over Vale like some awesome earthen guardian, and was startled to see storm clouds gathering over it, forming a halo fit in the sky of a gloomy castle. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't sensed any storms for the next week, let alone that very day. Something wasn't right.  
  
He headed back across the river to where Felix and his father were fishing. "Felix?"  
  
Felix looked up and grinned. "Hey man! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing good, I'm afraid. Look over at Mt. Aleph."  
  
Both fishers glanced up. "Oh..." Zavior said as he took it in. "I see. That certainly is odd."  
  
Felix shivered. "Creepy, that's what it is. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"So you might want to finish up your fishing soon." Gohan looked back at the mountain. "I can't tell when the storm will break, but I don't like the looks of it. It's gonna be one big storm."  
  
Zavior nodded appreciatively. "Thank you very much, Gohan. Come Felix, let's wrap this up so we can get in."  
  
Gohan, satisfied that things would be all right, left to head uptown, where the path leading to Mt. Aleph was located. He met the Great Healer there. "Hello Gohan," the eldest of the elders smiled at him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Great Healer. Have you any idea what is conjuring this storm?"  
  
"Conjuring? You mean you didn't sense this one?"  
  
"Not at all. I only knew it was coming when I looked up and saw it."  
  
The Great Healer frowned. "Hm. Interesting development. I do not believe this is good."  
  
"I agree with you. Shall I sound the alarm?"  
  
"Hmm..." As ever, the Great Healer was reluctant to do so. The alarm was only sounded when the entire village was in grave danger. He didn't know - yet - if this storm could be so horrible. He said as much to the boy.  
  
"I see," Gohan answered, tight lipped. "Then I will simply warn everyone I meet of the impending danger. Good day, Great Healer."  
  
He quickly headed down the opposite side of the path he'd come up and stopped to see Garet and Jenna playing with wooden sticks, appearing to bash each other with them. "Garet! Jenna!" he called as he ran over.  
  
The two stopped. Garet grinned up at the taller demi saiyan. "Hi there Gohan! Come here to practice with us?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Look up in the sky."  
  
They did. Their reaction was indicated by their suddenly huge eyes.  
  
"Garet, you might want to go inside and tell your folks. Jenna, I'd hurry home if I were you."  
  
Just then the rain began. Almost too fast to believe, it became a drenching torrent in seconds. Gohan shouted, "Go, Jenna, and be careful! Garet, get your folks to the southern plaza, now!"  
  
The younger pair raced to do as he said. He followed alongside Jenna for the second it took to get back to the sanctum. "Great Healer," he shouted, "you must pull the damn alarm now! Vale is gonna flood in ten minutes at this rate!"  
  
The Healer, thank goodness, ignored his vocabulary and pulled the alarm. A second later the foghorn burst out and spread across the village, loud enough to wake the dead. An apprentice healer ran in. "Master Healer, the boulder that held back the monsters of Aleph is falling! We don't know what happened!"  
  
"I'll try to hold it back!" Gohan cried, heading for the door. "I can't hold it very long on my own though, so get help now!"  
  
"I'm on it!" the apprentice replied, and ran back out.  
  
The Great Healer looked at him. "Are you sure about this? You are the god's gift to us, you are valuable."  
  
"Listen, if I don't do this we are probably going to have a lot of dead people to bury at the end of the day! I'm going!" With that, he ran off again. Up the path to where two healers were struggling with their burden. For a few moments, Gohan stared up at the impossibly immense size of the boulder, then he grabbed hold of the boulder using his Psynergy.  
  
Soon, four more elders showed up to help. It was minutes after they got there that Gohan looked around and, to his shock, saw Garet and Isaac standing on the lower bank. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "Hurry guys, run! It's not much further and you don't want to stay here!"  
  
Isaac nodded to show he heard, then the two bolted downstream. Gohan resumed trying to hold back the boulder. But as time passed and no one else came to help, one by one all of Vale's defenders fell from lack of energy, until only Gohan was left. Knees trembling, he managed to send one final tremor through the boulder, then he collapsed. The last thought that penetrated his exhausted mind was, I hope everyone is all right...  
  
He awoke to a feeling of warmth and cool damp on his head. He kept his eyes shut, loathe to open them. But soon he heard a familiar voice. "Don't worry so much, Jenna. He's alright, just tired." It was Dora, Isaac's mother.  
  
"But he's all the family I have left!" Jenna's hysterical cry revertabrated in his head. "I can't lose him too!"  
  
What the hell is she on about? Gohan thought blankly. He opened his eyes.  
  
Dora was above him, laying a wet rag across his brow. Jenna was being held back by the mayor, who were trying to calm her down. The moment she saw his eyes open, she screeched loud enough to make the whole room wince. "Gohan! Oh Gohan, you're alive, you're alive!"  
  
"Well...yeah. I'm just tired, that's all. Why...are you so upset, Jenna? Just now you said, 'I can't lose him too'. What did you mean?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then burst into tears and buried her head in the mayor's shoulder. Dora sighed unhappily. "Gohan..." the older woman began, "Felix, Zavior, Mary, and Kyle are all dead."  
  
Gohan didn't move, couldn't move. Zavior and Mary were Felix and Jenna's parents, while Kyle was Isaac's father. How could they be dead? It wasn't possible. Not possible.  
  
"Felix fell into the river," Dora continued. "Zavior, Kyle, Jenna, Mary and I were trying to get him out, but we had no more Psynergy left. Jenna went to the plaza for help while I headed north. Garet and Isaac soon came and they followed Jenna, leading her and another man back to help. Then...then the boulder fell, and...Kyle, Zavior, and Mary were on the dock, Felix in the river. The boulder swept them all away." She wiped tears from her eyes. "Isaac and Garet went to get help again, but when they didn't return, I got worried. I followed their trail and discovered the both of them unconscious on the road, with various wounds and burns between them."  
  
Gohan, despite his overwhelming grief frowned at the last part. "Burns? In the middle of a storm? What happened, they get struck by lightening?"  
  
Dora shook her head. "No, that's the strange thing. The Great Healer said that they were definitely caused by fire of some sort."  
  
Gohan tried to think through it but gave up. He fell back into the pillow. "Gods. How long ago did all this happen?"  
  
Jenna sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Two days ago. Isaac and Garet woke up last night; their burns were pretty bad."  
  
"Are they okay? I mean, will they live?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Gohan fell back to sleep. When he awoke again, it was dark. Jenna was asleep on a chair next to the bed, slumped over the arm. He smiled, then got up to look out of the window at the night sky.  
  
Zavior, Mary, you were always so kind to me. When I came here, you adopted me and simply accepted me for what I was, even though you had no idea where I came from. And Felix...you were willing to be my friend, the best friend I've ever had. But now...now you're all gone...because I let go of that boulder. Gods...I feel so guilty now...you're dead because of me...  
  
"Just...like...Dad..." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."  
  
A/N: Okay, a couple notes. Since no one ever says what Felix's parents are called, I named them Zavior and Mary. Again, please review and stuff, you know the drill. Bye for now!!! 


	4. Ch 4 Two Years

A/N: Yeah, another chapter. What can I say, I enjoy this story. I'm updating real fast, and that only happens when I'm still inspired to do so. Please R&R, I'm beggin' you!!!  
  
Ch 4 - Two Years  
  
Life in Vale had not ended with the boulder. Two years later, the townspeople were still striving to pick up their lives from the disaster. A scholar named Kraden had moved in half a year ago because from some place or other he'd heard of Sol Sanctum and its connections to Alchemy. Gohan and Jenna had rebuilt their old house and were now living there, helping each other out. The siblings, along with Garet and Isaac, had been studying with Kraden. But not anymore.  
  
As Vale tradition dictated, when a young man came of age, he had to leave Vale for at least one year and explore the world. Gohan would have gone with Felix if he had been alive, but since he wasn't, the hybrid saiyan was on his own.  
  
Gohan followed Jenna to Kraden's cottage for his last visit with the old man. Ahead, he could see Garet throwing dirt clods at Isaac, who was serenely blocking them with a Psynergy shield. For some reason no one had yet figured out, both Isaac and Gohan had more Psynergy then anyone else. But while Isaac definitely leaned towards the power of Venus, Gohan's was much harder to figure - he'd shown signs of all the adept powers, which made no sense to anyone.  
  
"Hello, Jenna, Gohan," Isaac greeted them in his usual calm manner. "Good day, I hope?"  
  
"Pretty good," Gohan returned with a grin. "Why exactly is Garet throwing dirt at you?"  
  
"Because he can't admit that I'm right!" the furious Mars Adept snapped, picking up a few rocks.  
  
"What was he wrong about?"  
  
Garet opened his mouth to reply, then blinked and closed it. "You know, I forgot."  
  
Everyone fell over. Garet grinned sheepishly. "Well anyway, Kraden is inside, we were just waiting for you."  
  
"Actually, what happened is Kraden made his lunch and Garet ate it without asking," Isaac said with a smile. "That's why he was throwing dirt at me; I had told him eating Kraden's food was a bad idea." Garet glared at him.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes. "Idiot."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Well, let's head in, then."  
  
The four friends entered the Alchemy scholar's lair. Kraden was in the back, throwing roots and herbs into a disgustingly green bubbly liquid being heated over a roaring fire. The flames illuminated his face, making him seem even older then he was. Hearing footsteps, he glanced up and smiled when he saw who it was. "Why, hello Gohan, Isaac, Jenna." Then he glared at Garet. "And what are YOU doing back in here?"  
  
Garet gulped as the others laughed. "Um, I'm, um, sorry I ate your food, and I, um, um, hope you, ah, forgive me?"  
  
Kraden studied him for a moment, then smiled. "Fine, just don't do it again. Now," and he pinned Gohan with his piercing stare, "I hear today's your last day in Vale."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Hm. Are you going to come back?"  
  
"He'd better," Jenna answered for him, glaring at him, "or I'm hunting him down."  
  
Isaac smiled. "Sounds like you're gonna be in trouble if you don't, man."  
  
Kraden nodded. "In any case, I wish you luck on your journey. I have two things that might be useful to you." He went over to one of the numerous bookshelves and pulled two things off. One was a faintly glowing purple gem cut in a diamond shape, inlaid with silver and hanging on a deceptively fragile thin silver chain. The other was a clear, empty glass bottle, into which he ladled some of the frothy green liquid from the cauldron. Both he held out to the amazed demi saiyan.  
  
Gohan took the necklace first, wondering at its beauty. The light caught in the gem, sending rainbows about the room. He hung it around his neck, then reached out for the bottle. He looked at it for a moment, then put it in a pouch around his waist. Then he looked up at Kraden. "They're cool, but what do they do?"  
  
Kraden smiled proudly. "This," he gestured grandly at the green stuff, "is a miracle potion that will keep you alive in even the gravest of situations. If you drink it at the moment of death, you will live beyond anyone's expectations."  
  
"Um...cool," Garet said, blinking.  
  
"That necklace," Kraden pointed at it, "contains a piece of the heart of the Psynergy Stone in the center of the village. At any time you may touch it to restore your lost Psynergy, and because it is from the very heart of the Psynergy Stone, it will never be depleted."  
  
"Wow, thanks!" Gohan said, genuinely impressed. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me!"  
  
"It was no trouble," Kraden replied dismissively. He glanced at the other three. "I know you were hoping to learn more about Alchemy, but today I believe we can take a break. After all, Gohan is leaving this afternoon."  
  
Jenna smiled and whipped a tear from her eye. "Yes, he is."  
  
"Are you gonna stay in that house?" Garet asked tentatively.  
  
"No. It'll be...too empty." She glanced at her adoptive brother, then hugged him as hard as she could. "I'll really miss you."  
  
Gohan hugged her back. "I know, sis. I promise, I will return. Just wait for me, all right?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
~ That Afternoon... ~  
  
Gohan stood at the gates of Vale, preparing to take his first steps into the world he'd been dropped into six years before. Gathered behind him were the numerous citizens of the town, with Jenna, Isaac, Dora, the Great Healer, Garet, and the Mayor in front of the others. The Great Healer took a step foreword.  
  
"Gohan," he began, "you are the sky's gift to this village. But you are also a citizen of Vale and are so subject to our traditions. Since you are now a man, it is your duty to explore as far as you wish and to return in one year. To aid you in your journey, I give you these." He held up bright red beads and gave them to him.  
  
"Wow, thanks," Gohan said gratefully, recognizing them as the Healer's famed Catch Beads. He grinned over at Isaac and Garet. "When I return, I expect you two to grow up."  
  
"Hey, I AM grown up!" Garet cried defensively. All Isaac did is smile and nod.  
  
Gohan looked at Jenna for a moment. Her eyes shown with tears, but she grinned at him and shoved him in the direction of the gate. "Go," she whispered. "Go before I grab you and never let go."  
  
Dora put a comforting arm around her. All the villagers laughed and grinned and waved good-bye to him, their present from the gods. Gohan smiled, his own tears hidden behind a happy face, and turned away from Vale. He watched the road for a minute or so, almost hating to leave.  
  
Then he headed down the road and forced himself not to look back until his return. I'll come back to you, Jenna. I swear I will not leave you like Felix did. I won't abandon you!  
  
After everyone else had left to go home, Isaac watched the road, a strange feeling in his heart, like he wasn't going to see the energetic saiyan again, or perhaps meet him again under less then desirable circumstances. Little did he know how right he was...  
  
A/N: Haha, foreshadowing! See, I can do cliffys too! Anyway, see the blue button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen? Try pressing it and seeing what happens, and then I'll see what I can do about another chapter! 


	5. Ch 5 Lighthouse Troubles

A/N: Actually this is a shorter chapter. Oh well. This one basically covers the two games and jumps straight past them. And I've heard that Vale gets destroyed in Lost Age, but...um, not here. Kay? Read and review now!  
  
Ch 5 - Lighthouse Troubles  
  
"But Isaac, we can't leave! Not right now!" Garet cried passionately. "He'll be back in two weeks!"  
  
"We can't afford to wait!" Isaac shot back, eyes blazing with blue fire. "You heard what the Wise One said, every moment counts! Anyway, you know as well as I do that Gohan would kill us if he knew what happened with Jenna and Felix!"  
  
It was the night after the fateful events that, in the normal run of things, had set off the journey across the world. Gohan was scheduled to return in two weeks from his year of wanderings and all had been happily anticipating it...that is, until Felix reappeared along with three evil people calling themselves Saturos, Menardi, and Alex, and kidnapped both Jenna and the scholar Kraden. With a pang of guilt and sadness, Isaac recalled the look on Jenna's face when she realized what was going to happen.  
  
"Isaac," Garet's agitated voice brought him back to the present. "If we wait, Gohan could help us. I know he would, if only he knew-"  
  
"Do you honestly think he'd believe us?" Isaac answered somewhat bitterly. "I mean, we both know he and Felix were best friends. Why would he believe us about someone he thinks is dead, someone who he trusted about everyone else?"  
  
Garet stared at him, disbelief in his eyes. "But Isaac...someone still has to explain to him!"  
  
"Let the Great Healer do it, or your dad. Either way, we should be long gone by the time he gets back."  
  
Garet hesitated, then nodded slowly. "All right. I guess. Maybe we can save Jenna faster if we leave tomorrow."  
  
Isaac stood up from the table and headed for the door. "We will." Before he went back to his own house he added, "Don't worry so much, Garet. We can't afford to wait, but maybe if we work fast enough we can stop them before Gohan comes back."  
  
"I doubt it," the Mars Adept muttered under his breath. Isaac did not hear him.  
  
The next day, the two best friends set off on their grand adventure. The hours turned to days, the days to weeks, and the weeks to months, but there was no sign of Gohan or the adepts who were saving the world. It seemed all had dropped off the face of Wayard.  
  
After about two weeks, a blue light to the north indicated the lighting of the ice-covered Mercury Lighthouse up in winter-locked Imil. Almost two months later, a tannish light in the south proved that now powerful Venus Lighthouse was adorned by the Elemental Star's beacon. But even now, none returned to their home of Vale.  
  
~ One year after the lighting of Mars Lighthouse, when Kraden has realized that there is another lighthouse, the elusive, extremely powerful Sol Lighthouse... ~  
  
"Another one?" Picard's deep, slightly gruff voice rang out in the silence of Kraden's cottage.  
  
"Another one," the now ancient scholar replied. He pulled at his beard, a sign of anxiety, then pulled out a global view of Wayard. "This one is said to be on Wayard's opposite side, the Dark Regions. This covers the other half of this planet, and is full of dangerous, powerful creatures which tend to rip any mortals unlucky enough to meet them to pieces."  
  
"Thanks for the visual," Garet grumbled.  
  
Isaac grinned and signaled for his best friend to mind his tongue, then nodded to Kraden to continue. Isaac was no longer able to speak, because during the final battle atop the Mars Lighthouse, Karst had managed to slash at his throat. It hadn't killed him, but it had basically ended his speech. Now he did most everything by gestures or mind-melds with Ivan.  
  
Kraden nodded and picked up an ancient-looking scroll. He opened it carefully, then held it up for the gathered adepts to see. "This scroll describes the lighthouse itself," he explained. "It talks about a structure similar to that of the other lighthouses, but also a mysterious animal which has 'unparalleled power'. On top of that, it says that in order to enter the lighthouse, not only do you need a Sol Adept, but the consent of the Chosen One."  
  
" 'The Chosen One'?" Jenna asked, glancing at the others to see if they understood. "What does that mean?"  
  
Kraden smiled patiently. "According to the legends, long ago there were five Elemental Stars. But because its power so surpassed the other Stars, the Sol Star was taken away from the hidden sanctuary of Sol Sanctum and hidden in the body of a single person. When that person dies, the Star goes to the next chosen. It is an endless cycle which shall only stop when the Sol Lighthouse has been lit. However, it is extremely hard to guess who is the Chosen One, because it changes so often. One generation it could belong to a calm and beautiful Mercury Adept, and the next it go to a fiery and ugly Mars Adept."  
  
"So does the protector have to be an Adept?" Ivan asked to forestall the flash of anger in Garet's eyes.  
  
"Yes. A Sol Adept."  
  
"Didn't you just say that it could belong to Mars and Mercury Adepts as well?" Picard demanded.  
  
"Perhaps I should clarify. Although a Sol Adept can do spells in all four, his or her strength could be any one. The Adept could be a strong Mercury dealer, or perhaps Mars, or Jupiter, or even Venus. It's simply a matter of what they start with."  
  
Felix stood up and paced the length of the room. "So not only do you want us to face unheard of dangers and lands to find a lighthouse which could possibly be fable, but you also want us to find a damn-near extinct adeptional alignment and hope that person has the Sol Star?"  
  
"That's about it, yeah. So will you accept?"  
  
"I wouldn't," a new voice from the front of the cottage said suddenly. Everyone glanced around and saw a young man, with spiky raven hair, black eyes, and robes spun from some blue and black material. But Jenna, along with anyone else who had been in Vale five years ago, knew exactly who it was.  
  
"GOHAN?!"  
  
A/N: Yup, he disappeared and reappeared during the same chapter. Read and review please! 


	6. Ch 6 The First Attempt to Explain

A/N: I'm introducing an OC (well, actually two.) in this chapter, just so you know. Please don't be mad at me, it's just the way I had it planned. I haven't beat Lost Age yet, but I am just past Jupiter Lighthouse, so give me a break here. It doesn't exactly follow the game.  
  
Ch 6: The First Attempt to Explain  
  
Everyone was lounging around on chairs and sagging plush-filled bags in the main room of Kraden's cottage. Gohan sat in the middle as he gathered himself for the explanations that he knew they would demand.  
  
But boy, was he ever surprised to find Felix here! Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Gohan's severely decreased ki abilities allowed him to sense life energy, and after the boulder he hadn't felt his best friend anywhere. "Felix," he said now, "how are you still alive? I saw you die!"  
  
Felix grinned. "Hey man, I'm a survivor. A travelling pair named Saturos and Menardi saved me from the river when I was floating around."  
  
Gohan's eyes suddenly blazed. "SATUROS AND MENARDI?!"  
  
"Um...yes?" Felix answered, confused at the demi saiyan's violent reaction to the names.  
  
Gohan said nothing, but his eyes narrowed with suppressed rage. "Are they still alive?" he whispered, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"No," Garet piped up. Isaac gave him a warning glance. "We - I mean, Isaac, Ivan, Mia and I - killed them at the Venus Lighthouse."  
  
Gohan gave an odd little chuckle. "Serves them right, the damn bastards."  
  
"Um..." Ivan began, glancing around at the others, "call me crazy, but you seem to have a...shall we say...unreasonable hatred against those two. Why?"  
  
Gohan snorted. "For one thing, it's not at all unreasonable. For another, it's not just Saturos and Menardi - it's all of that stupid 'Fire Clan of the North'. They all bugged me because all they ever wanted to do is light the damn lighthouses so they could rule the world. I've got the hero bit too deeply ingrained in me to let that slide." He laughed. "I heard that a few more from the clan actually manages to light all the main elemental lighthouses, but the fools will never be able to light the last and greatest, Sol Lighthouse."  
  
Felix nervously scratched his head. "Well...Gohan? It wasn't the Fire Clan that lit the houses except the first two. We - Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Picard, Mia, Ivan, Sheba and I - lit Mars and Jupiter."  
  
Gohan stared at him. "YOU did?!"  
  
"Yes," Kraden piped up. "We wished to release Alchemy, to return Wayerd to its former glory under Alchemy's power."  
  
"Sounds kinda like that weirdass scientist that wanted Dad's body (1)," the demi saiyan muttered under his breath, then said louder, "Did you notice that not everything was released? That in fact, you still had one more to go?"  
  
"I did, after not everything happened that was supposed to happen. My research led me to the discovery of the final lighthouse."  
  
"And you say this last one is where? The other side of Wayerd?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gohan nodded once. "Well, you may be pleased to find out that you're correct."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been there."  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. Gohan winced as the sound hit his ears.  
  
"I said I've been there. Jeez, I'll go deaf if you keep doing that."  
  
"Start explaining right now!" Jenna snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"All right, all right. For starters, I have a damn good reason for being a year or two late."  
  
Isaac tugged Ivan's sleeve and signed something. "He says, 'Which would be?'" Ivan translated.  
  
"I fell in love."  
  
"NO WAY!" Felix shouted. Jenna fainted. Garet quickly ran over, picked her up, and put her on the couch, while Mia lightly sprayed her in the face. Jenna sputtered for a moment, then waved Mia away and resumed her merciless glare at Gohan.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Gohan's head. "Kami-sama, no reason to get all tissy like that. I fell in love, and stayed with her a while before returning here."  
  
"You just left her?" Picard asked. "That's rude."  
  
"No, I didn't leave her. She came with me. She's at the village inn now with." He trailed off, a light blush spreading over his face.  
  
"With?" Kraden prompted.  
  
Gohan grinned a Son grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, with our son!"  
  
Jenna promptly fainted again. Gohan laughed again. "I guess I surprised her, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did!" Felix cried, staring at his friend. "By the gods, I never imagined you getting married and having children! How are you ever going to return to where you came from now?"  
  
The grin on the young man's face fell away, leaving behind an unhappy frown and worried eyes. "To tell the truth, I don't think I can. I've been searching all this time, and never...well, almost never did I find any hints as to why I'm here."  
  
Isaac caught the implication. He tugged Ivan's sleeve again and signed. "Almost?" Ivan asked.  
  
"I was going to explain that part, when Jenna demanded to know why I've been gone so long."  
  
Mia sighed and awoke Jenna. Jenna shook her head quickly and grabbed Gohan's shirt, glaring him in the eye. "We are going to the inn right now to met this girl and your son! Got it?!" She cast the evil eye around to see if anyone dared disagree.  
  
Gohan nodded weakly. "Um...yeah. Sure." He led the way to the inn. The odd procession met with quite a few stares on the path they took to get there. Finally though, they were there. Up the stairs they went to the top room.  
  
A little boy with spiky black hair and crystal blue eyes, and clothes strikingly close to Piers' ran out and hugged Gohan's leg. Gohan swung him up onto his shoulder and grinned at the startled adepts in the corridor behind him. "No need to be so surprised, guys," he said with a smile. "I did tell you I have a son." To the little boy, he added, "Where is your mom, Kuari?"  
  
Kuari pointed in the room. "There," his sweet young voice answered in blithe happiness. "She wait for you an' you friends come back."  
  
Gohan grinned and ruffled his son's hair. "Thank you, Kuari. These are my friends." He looked at Jenna and Felix. "That's Jenna, and there's Felix; they're my family from here."  
  
Kuari gave them comically searching looks, then nodded. "They okay, I guess." Then he spotted Picard and pointed wildly at him. "Uncle, uncle!"  
  
Everyone was puzzled. "Uncle?" Kraden asked.  
  
Gohan rubbed his neck again, laughing. "I guess I forgot the mention that I married Picard's younger sister, huh?"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Picard yelled.  
  
"Picard?" a soft female voice said from within the room. A moment later, a beautiful young woman came to the doorway. She had wavy, dark blue hair flowing down her back, and the same crystal eyes she had bestowed upon her son. Her clothing, although simple, was nonetheless elegant with blues, white, and creams forming the patterns. Her face broke into a wondrous smile when she saw Picard. "Picard, it is you!"  
  
"Aoi!" Picard cried, hugging her. "Oh Aoi, it's been so long!"  
  
She hugged him back. "I know, big brother, I know." She stepped back and laid her head on Gohan's arm, who automatically let his arm slide around her waist. "I had no idea you'd be here."  
  
Picard was worried. "Aoi, do you realize what you've done? You can never return home to Lemuria!"  
  
"I know. It is a small sacrifice to make for the one I love." Aoi gave Gohan an adoring look. "Besides, after he left the first time, I figured out I couldn't live without him."  
  
"The first time?" Garet demanded, eyeing him. "You'd done this before?"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Will no one ever allow me to explain?"  
  
A/N: Not today, Gohan. All right, read and review please!  
  
Extra note: (1)- A reference to a DBZ movie. Cyber cookies to anyone who gets it.  
  
'Aoi' is a Japanese name, pronounced using the Japanese phonics. 


End file.
